The Siberian of Green Glades Mountain
by Hsuky14
Summary: One last Siberian husky is left in China. He must be protected as the Emperor's last order before he died was to protect all animals that are the last of their species. But what is this relationship between the husky's father and the emperor?
1. An Announcement

Hello readers!

This is my very first story. I've read alot of stories from KFP and am now ready (kinda not really but maybe uncertainly yes) to make my own story. Your reviews will be replied to at the bottom of my next chapter. (if i have one) Have fun reading!

_**Everything belongs to DreamWorks of course. (except for my OC and story)**_

_An Announcement_

"You're just a stupid low down no good mutt!" said the small wolf cub

Nikoli shrunk back into the nearby aly ears down with tail between his legs backing slowly away from the bully and his posse of friends. "That's right you just go and get lost you dumb idiot dog!" At that the mostly black, siberian husky made a run for his...home.

**six years later...**

"Students!"

All movement stopped in front of an old red panda. "I have recieved word of a new mission for all of you." continued Master Shifu

"All of us? This is going to be totally awesome mission then!"

"Po"

"I mean this is going to be wicked! The Furious Five and the Dragon warrior set out..."

"PO"

"...on a epic journey to free imprisoned..."

"PO!"

"Oh sorry Master Shifu"

"As I was saying, I have recieved word by..."

"universe?"

"...A messenger. That there is only one species of it's type left in the world and as is the custom of the empire, we must gaurd the fellow being until it...multiplies.

"but how can one ani.."

"Po shut up before I kill you." Stated a rather agitated Tigress

"Oh sorry, I was just... nevermind."

"Ahem! As I was saying... You and the Five must bring the being here to reside at the Jade Palace. He lives alone at the hills of green glades seventy miles south east of the palace."

"So close? he's practically in the Valley of Peace." Mantis jibbed

"Forest of green glades? that sounds familiar." Viper thought out loud

"Master, why do we all need to go if he's all alone" asked Viper

"He's known for being extremely deadly with his arm blades."

"Arm blades?' questioned mantis

"Yes, very little is known about how he got them but I recieved a small description with the message. Basically the blades runs from his hand all the way up to his elbow making a very deadly blow when he swings his arm at you."

"Why can't he protect himself?" Monkey questioned

"He can, but we HAVE to get him or we would be defying the emporer's written command from so long ago. Then we would be killed or exiled into oblivion by the emporer's own army."

"What does he look like?" inquired Crane

"The message states the He is a Siberian husky around sixteen years old. A rather big build, and is mostly black with a white stripe running from his feet to his neck.

"Your main objective is to get him here. It's best if you get him when his blades are off his arms."

"All right let's go unleash some awesomeness!" shouted Po enthusiastically pumping his ands in the air.

**The Furious Five and the dragon warrior set off to parts unknown to the world...not really**

**review please! The continuing of the story is going to be based on whether or not you readers like the story. :D**


	2. On the Trail

**I have not recieved one review since last time I checked. Please people this is life or death situation for this story. I will go ahead and post another chapter but I only have time for a small one.**

**Disclaimer: I own my story and character. If I owned Dreamworks Dreamworks would be making more kung fu panda XD**

**On the trail to Green Glades Mountain...**

"Can we please just -huff- pause for a sec?" Po asked as he and the Five aproached the mountain base.

"Po we aren't even at the bottom of the mountain yet!" stated a rather irritated Viper "you've been asking for a break since we got to the bottom of the Jade Palace stairs!"

"I have? I don't remember..."

"Care for me to remind you again dragon warrior?" Tigress smiled evilly as Po zipped up and proceeded to stay in place a tthe back of the line."

**The Mountain base**

"Ahh you finally made it Po! We were about to go and look for you."

"On the contrary Mantis, I planned on going up the mountain and leave Po behind with all the invisible deadly bandits that have attacked our camp and killed all of us about six times? I think?"

"It was just umm...training just in case we got attacked in our camp."

"We never had a camp" replied Crane "Those were just rest stops."

"They were? I thought we've been on this trail fo at least three days."

"Well, it took YOU about three days." chuckled Mantis. Viper hissed in reply to his joke.

"Stop wasting time let's go and get this mission over with."

"As you wish Master Tigress" bowed Po "Oww no not the...hooomph ow did not see that coming..."

"Don't start fighting again you guys." Viper tail palmed.

**The Glade that holds the house...**

"We have searched every glade rock and tree by now!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mantis." Tigress said glaring at him. The Five and Po proceeded to move onto the next clearing in hopes of finding this 'nikoli's' house and him. As they cut through the brush. "I think I see something in the clearing" Viper whispered.

"Is it a house? I could use some sleep and rest." Po thought out loud

"Po, if it's a house that means this so called deadly Nikoli is in there." Crane stated

"I highly doubt he's that deadly to take on our awesome powers of strength, honor and peace!"

"I see it now! I see a house!" whispered Viper

"It looks very strong and durable, it's big to." Monkey added in reply

"It's the same size shape and hight of our dormitory!" Viper said

"We need to get in and ambush him if he's not in it."

"Good plan Tigress, let's go see if anyone's home"

**An empty house...**

The five stealthily creeped up to the house...and Po used his 'awesomeness and stealth' to not be heard as he slowly creeped through the tall wheat like grass around the house. No sound betrayed anyone in the house as they slowly creeped up to it.

"This is amazing, it looks exactly like the building we sleep in. even the entrance is the same." whispered Mantis

"We should be able to find our way around easily then." Tigress said as she got up from her crouching position in the grass and proceeded up to the door. "No one is in here. I can't here a sound." Tigress said out loud.

"We can wait up in the rafters and when he comes home we'll jump him as he falls asleep." Crane planned.

"What if he smells us?"

"We'll have to take that chance Viper. I don't see any other way that's better"

Tigress opened the door and walked streight into the entry hall. "No one's here. Come in." Tigress proceeded to inspect all the rooms.

"Wow look at this everyone! My room is a infirmary and it has all these scrolls about acu puncture and stuff!" Mantis screamed looking around at all of his favorite stuff. "And look! Golden Acu puncture needles!" everyone came and looked around what mantises room would be. walking out they proceeded to see what 'their' rooms are

"Wow my room has tons of paper and calligraphy pens! all the styles and everything" shouted an amazed Crane.

"Look at all the ribbons in my room!" shouted Viper "aside from all the cloths of course" Viper slithered and tested some of the ribbons out.

Monkey rushed into his room. "Where's all the almond cookies?" inquired monkey as he entered a dining room with a two person table and a bunch of cabinets for eating utensils.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" shouted Po "My room's a Kitchen! And look at all these almond cookies! Monkey hurriedly joined Po.

Tigress walked up to her room as everyone was busy looking at all the stuff in 'their' rooms. Tigress pushed open both doors slowly revealing a sparsly furnished bedroom with a cot in the middle. Tigress walked over to the cot slowly examining it. It was nailed down to the floor and had strong ropes for the arms, legs body and head? She looked at the rest of the room. There were paintings of waterfalls and lush green valleys and one of a female Siberian Husky whitch Tigress examined. She had a coat of brown fur with a white stripe funning up her belly with blue eyes. Tigress finished and stood out in the hall waiting for everyone else to come and prepare for the trap.

"Everyone! it's time to get up in the rafters to hide I hear him coming!" she said above all the noise and whispering.

They quetly proceeded to help eachother get up in the rafters. Tigress jumper up as the last one to get up there. Right as the door opened revealing...

**Yes. Yes this is your punishment for not reviewing the first chapter. You thought you were just gonna get away with no reviews eh? Well let this be a lesson to you. Don't mess with me.**

**lol**

**R&R**


	3. The Visitors

**Hello New readers and old readers. Whatever that means, I have no idea. Anyway...The two reviews I have recieved and the helpful one from the Nightfury dude have incouraged me to write the third chapter today. The same day of course as the second chapter. See? There's a reward if you review. I will Reply to you reviews below.**

**NightFuryx - Thank you for the heads up, I wouldn't have noticed that I uploaded the same chapter again. Your awesome.**

**PieLover314 - Yes I am using a dog as the main character. You inspired me to write a story with a dog(s) and I will probably make more off of this story. hehehe**

**PieLover (2) - Yeah, all the rooms were going to be based off the master's favorite items. I kinda had to skip out on Tigress though. As you will find out. Sorry Tigress! I know i'm fifty percent Tigress but deal with it. Your a Tiger so don't get on my case. The story must go on!**

**piratehulkma - Hmm... I may use your characters but I would have to change my story line...but it is possible...and they also would go out of character most likely...leaving you with abused characters... (just kidding) Arm blades are cool. Just remember everyone that his aren't sword style that spring out, but are like an actual sword on his arm**

**And I think I'm going to make him sixteen years old instead of the presumed twenty-six based on the earlier chapters. I'll need to fix that.**

**Thank You All For Reviewing It Has To Be Rewarded So Here's The Next Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned DreamWorks never want to never will...**

The Visitors

The door opened revealing a shadow of a dog. Not any dog, this is the dog they came for. He closed the door removing the shadow that was sprung across the floor when he opened the door. He then proceeded to remove his sandals and placed them hesitantly but directly near the door. Walking over to the acu puncture room he proceeded to use the needles on himself. Mantis walked on the rafters over to the same room stealthily to examine his techinques. Taking the arm blades off he pulled out some of the needles and proceeded to acu puncture himself. Mantis stared in complete aw wondering how he was going to get all the needles in his back. Waiting in anticipation Mantis noticed he wasn't going to put any on his back.

Finished with the acu puncture, he walked over into the kitchen. Right then veryone took notice of Po sweating and wringing his hands in fear.

"What's wrong Po?" Tigress whispered to him.

"I uhh umhm i wasssum jiust..." right the dog opened up a cabinet revealing spices and herbs, all perfectly sorted into colored containers. Except for the fact that they were no longer sorted into streight lines and were all jumbled up in a huge towering pile that imediately fell on the dog breaking on and around him as he tried to block the hoard of containers flying at him. Angrily shutting the cabinet and turning around he said to himself.

"Darn Squirrels are at it again. Of all the bloody things to happen right now." said he in a heavish Russian accent. Looking out the small window in the kitchen he saw the sun making it's way below the tree tops and the sky begin to darken... "So it's time. I stayed out to late. I'll get a more than usual amount tomorrow." Said the dog rather depressed. Walking over to his room he sat down on the cot thinking for a moment. Quickly looking outside the window he hurriedly laid down and proceeded to strap himself in the bed. All the straps were tight except for his left-hand sense there was no other to tighten it.

The Five and Po watched as he slowly fell to a deep sleep. Studying his face Tigress guessed he was dreaming. She signaled everyone to follow her as she jumped down off the rafters. Immediatley she spotted sweat forming at the top of his brow. Slowly it grew making his fur soaking wet. His black vest and matching pants soon also started getting wet from his sweat. He started squirming around in his bonds, making small running motions as best possible in such tight ropes. The young dog started snarling and clawing imaginary enemies. The movements were so strong and harsh that the fibers of the rope started giving way to the mean treatment. Everyone watched closely as they gathered around his door Tigress cautiously crept to the side of his bed. Then she noticed that his eyes turned an unusual red. Po noticed and said "weren't his eyes blue when he g..." right then the husky jerked at his bonds, snapping all of them slowly as he finally got a hand free. Getting up and facing Tigress she saw that his eyes were a dark crimson and he was wide eyed. Without much warning he charged Tigress punching her, she blocked it and countered only to be met with a fist in her face knocking her into the nearby dresser. The other five warriors all attacked him after seeing him take Tigress down. After a few minutes of brawling Po landed a successful hit on the head knocking him down, uncouncious.

"What do we do with him?"

"Here's some spare rope I found in in of the busted draws Mantis" Tigress answered "We'll tie him up in these like a cacoon put him on a pole an carry him to the palace. We'll spend the night here." After taking care of him they picked out places on the floor to sleep.


	4. The Return

**Hello! Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! I have a secret that you'll find out by reading :D**

**Thank you all for at least reading my story. It's a great incouragement to me. That's why you're even reading this chapter right now is because of the reviewers**

**Disclaimer: How could I possibly own Dreamworks? I don't even own my socks!**

**The Return of the Victorious**

The next morning everyone woke up at the same time due to their training...except for Po (I like sleeping in too :D) As everyone roused up their eyes all met in the same place. A strugging bundle of shredded rope and fibers of rope was rolling around. Doing his best to get loose, the husky managed to free himself. Right as he was about to reach the door, he felt a small paining sensation in his back stopping and looking around right as he saw it he fell to floor rolling down the steps of the house into the dirt pathway. Everyone looks at Mantis. "What? I found these in his infirmary. There's a cupboard in his room that has a Bow, arrows, two swords and these." he said while pulling out some tranquilizer darts and a small bamboo shooter.

"Good, we should be able to keep him from getting away then." Tigress mused. "Let's also get his weapons and if any of you want anything I doubt he would mind being robbed of his robbed items." At that Monkey mad his way to the kitchen, Po following at his tail. Viper to the cloths/ribbon room (don't ask why he has ribbon maybe it has something to do with the picture? we'll see) Crane off to the Caligraphy room/office (I have a better idea don't ask any questions at all XD) Mantis off to the weapons/infirmary and Tigress to cuff the uncounciouos husky with more rope. dragging him onto the floor on the inside she looked around for some bags of some sort to carry the loot and found two backpacks that were the perfect size for a Tiger/dog. (These are fabric ones not the big one that po had in the second movie) "I'll have to carry one and Monkey the other i guess." Tigress thought. "Po is to big for these and no one else is big enough or has shoulders."

All gathering in the main hallway. They packed their loot and by the time they finished. (Po had much more than his alotted space could carry) The young husky woke up, staring at the ceiling and the others he asked one question. "Who Is Me?" Everyone looked at him for a second. Then at Mantis who was frantically examining the darts. Viper picked the dart out of the husky's back. 'Warning! Only kills small creatures. Any animals bigger than a squirrel will only have Amnesia or brainloss. unknown how long it lasts. May be forever. No vaccine. Everyone looks at Mantis. Tigress shouted "What the heck Mantis? What the heck were you doing?"

"I thought I picked out a tranquilizer dart not a death dart! It's not my fault I tell you!"

"Well apparently it is your fault! ugh!"

"Wouldn't he be harmless now?" asked Viper. In answer to that question.

Thunk. "What are these blade thingies supposed to do? They suck at cutting wood" Said the husky who had found the arm blades and promptly tested them out on the wood support. Turning to the warriors he asked. Do you know?

"Umm, no we have no idea let's see if I can give it a try." trying to coax him into taking them off before he did something rash.

"Nyet! They're very pretty I like them. A lot more than you orange furry dogy." At that everyone paused in stun silence as Tigress just stood there stunned.

"It's okay Tigress we like you." Po said

"For Po it's more like Love" Manits whispered to monkey and Crane imediately recieving a lot of ill hidden laughs and a slap from Viper.

"Did he just. Call me. a dog?" Asked Tigress still recovering from the shock.

"Affirmitive, you are a very strange dog. but i have heard of strange orange dogs in distant lands."

"Mantis, shut him up." Tigress ordered

"I'd like to hear the rest of what he thinks about you and orange doggys first! hahaha"

"Fine! She said while picking up the backpack with darts in it. "I'll do it myself" While she pulled out a dart Mantis asked. "Don't you need the bam..." At that moment a hard huah hhhhhhhh was heard as Tigress thrust the dart into the husky. Leaving Mantis and all the others shocked.

"Alright, we're all ready! let's go." She said cheerily while pulling the dog by the sruff if the neck all the way out the door and onto the dirt pathway. The husky still gripping the dart that lay stuck in his stomach eventaully his hands fell to his side. Rolling along the dirt and bumping on the rocks.

"Wait we're going all the way back to the Jade Palace?" asked Po

"You've heard of it? That's good." Tigress called back

"But!..."

"NO BUTS!"

"Dumb orange hugamuffin."

"I can still hear you, you know that right?"

"Po... you're so toast when we get home." Viper said

"Figures." Said Mantis

**The Return Home**

_On the hillside of a small path cut thought two mountains_

"Alright, here they come" A small Geko named Uten whispered over to his female compadre

"We'll free Nikoli and then escape from those horrible enlsavers." Whispered the brown fox in reply."

"I spy with my eyes something...green" Po said

"The world Monkey said in reply."

"Wrong it's ...

"Move and you'll die" threatened a brown fox suddenly appearing from behind a log on the hillside to the left within ten feet of the troop of warriors. Bow drawn and armed with an arrow. In a flash a small geko showed his head from behind her right shoulder..."I'm here too!" and quickly ducked down again.

"Release Nikoli and give him to us." squeeked Uten

"Why?" Po asked buying time. As Mantis hid behind Po loading up a dart into his shooter

"Because we're his fri... huh? she said as a dart stuck itself into her shoulder. Immediately Falling down she said... "oh"

"Hey no one beats u... thump and a geko layed asleep on top of the fox.

"Drag them along." Tigress commanded from the front of the line. A still holding an unconciouse husky by the scruf of his neck. Fur turning brown like the foxes due to the dirt.

"Wow the dog looks like the fox now." Viper said now comparing the two.

"Let's move" Tigress once again ordered.

**All Credit goes to Piratehulkma for the new characters that he gave me. **

**PirateHulkma - Vodka? I drank it all before they entered his house. Thank you so much for the character suggestions. A good story always needs a fox. :) Well, at least this story is upgraded to awesomeness because of the fox.**

**dan96kid - Werewolf? I figured a lot of people might view it that way at first but it's a memory. Here's your next chapter so shut up :D ...meanie**

**Everyone else - Thanks for reading whether you reviewed or not :D**


	5. This is the Infirmary

**Hello my friends! **

**- BloodyCobra: Got my OC sorted? I just thought about making nikoli female an hour ago, and you say I have him sorted? :D He will still be a he. No worries! :D Bloody communist dog? you just got me started XD Yes, I didn't plan on him getting amnesia until I just thought about it while typing. XD Just making the story as I go. :D Amnesia getting him a new life? That's what you thought.**

**- Pielover: Yeah, I had to stick some humor in of some sort. Tigress is going to be majorly oc XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc story and own or co-own the suggested ocs from hulkma**

**The Camp**

"My neck and my hands are bleeding!" Was the first thing the brown female fox heard when she woke up. It was past midnight as she heard Nikoli groaning in pain from being dragged. Speaking of being dragged.

"You, orange feline. Let go for god's sake" In reply she was promptly pulled over a nearby rock. "Oww my tail!"

"Tigress do you think Master Shifu will approve of you _dragging _them all the way to the Jade palace?" a rather concerned Panda asked.

"I haven't had this much fun since you first joined us at the palace Po." Tigress grinned evilly as the questioning Panda soon returned to a more...safe spot "Besides, it's revenge for them jumping us."

"I don't know how you come up with these things." said Viper

"I have my ways. Besides this was the most non dangerous mission ever. I don't know why Master Shifu even thought these cubs were dangerous."

"Whatever." Was the only reply she recieved

**"This is the Infirmary"**

"This is Russian heaven?" One confused dog said while waking up in a room. "Where's all the vodka, food and where's the pool? All's I see is mist."

"This is the infirmary." stated a red blur beside his bed.

"Infirmary? I see cloud."

"hmm...maybe what you see is a white pillow. I'll be back." The said blur disappeared through some doubledoors.

"Ok, he's gone time to ge...OOWW! that hurts the back. Maybe I can roll off the side and land on my feet. hmph! Ok just stand up and find the others. O there they ar *face plant*

**Some time later **

"Nikoli wake up dangit!" he woke up to see a beautiful brown f.. "oh it's you"

"Of course it's me. Who do you think it was?" She replied "We have to get out of here fast. It's night now and everyone is asleep."

"Five more minutes.."

"You get none so come on!"

"Yeaoooow" Ripping him off the bed the two plus Uten made their way outside.

"Alright let's go. I don't see anyone."

"Yeah, they're probably right around the corner." All three slowly made their way out of the building and into the fresh night's air."

"There's the exit doors to this place let's go."

"No no no no. Not at ALL possible. We must retake my father's weapons."

"Why do you need those? Those are like old."

".. And your bow, arrows, and knife"

"Why are we standing here then? move your butt."

"I heard of a training hall around her I think it's going to be in that big building." Uten hinted.

"Thanks Uten. Come on Nikoli we need to get to that big building" Rushing along the stone floor they made their way to the training hall.

"Halt!" whispered Uten as they entered the hall. "I think someone's following us."

"Quickly there's our weapons, grab them! Then we can get into the rafters!" Hikanu quickly slipped her knife belt with knife on and slung her bow onto her back with her arrow sheath. Nikoli armed up as well slipping his sword belt with sword on, bow and arrows on back, and arm blades on. Following closely behind Hikanu and Uten as they slipped up into the rafters. Right as Nikoli grabbed onto the paralel rafter the big training hall doors opened once again. This time they revealed an orange feline who looked extremely peeved and stressed. Nikoli stiffened not wanting to reveal himself. Slowly trying to lift himself up while Tigress starting up the obstacle course began punching smashing the different clubs swinging on their long chains. Nikoli almost up with the help of Uten and Hikanu stared in horror at the sight he was seeing. Tigress smashed a club sending an empty chain at whiplash speed towards him.

"Oh my aaaaaaaaa" he screamed as the long chain whiplashed his back immediately loosing his grip on the rafter. Uten and Hikanu quickly grabbed his hands and yanked really hard pulling him up onto the rafters. Breathlessly they looked around for a way to escape. Seeing a ladder***** on the other side of the building the promptly began running for it. Tigress Promptly seeing what they were doing and initially shocked that they were there made her way to the top by running up the side digging her claws in and walk kicking.**** **Looking back Nikoli saw Tigress charging for them there was no time for any of them to get up. Then he had a brilliant plan...looking back to Uten and Hikanu he yelled

"There's not enough time for even one of us to get up. Go! I'll hold her o.."***..looking back as he yelled, his face got close and personal with an unsheathed, clawed paw. He was knocked off the rafters and into the middle of the gator swinging club tower things. Tigress looked up to get Uten and Hikanu but they were already gone.

"What happened Tigress? We heard a scream and got here as fast as we could." Said Master Shifu and the other five as they ran up to her. Looking down at Nikoli unconsious on the floor below. She replied

"I got him but the other two escaped over the ladder."

"Don't worry. We'll find them tomorrow" reasurred Shifu. "Besides, our main subject is down there." he said while nodding to the grotesquely positioned body laying on the floor of the hall. "And it looks like he'll need major help."

**YAY! Chapter five is done and I can't wait for everyone's reviews! (nudge) I had a very difficult time coming up with what to do with this chapter, but I was able to make it through. I knew what I wanted to happen. Just not how. If you ever think Tigress is majorly OOC just tell me. It also may be because of the storyline. Anyway... **

**I love the new OCs Hulkma. Uten hasn't been able to use his abilities fullly yet but I'll make sure he get's his share of cupcakes. You get a cookie by the way for the characters. XD**

**Me: Waiting for reviews...waiting...waiting...**

**Hikanu: You know you're not supposed to be writing junk right now?**

**Me: Meh, save it for the jury**

**All right here's the deal. I can make a human to KFP story thingy. Or I can make some random stories about The five and the three or something XD Just say want you think would be best in your reviews. Actually tell me which one you want first to be exact. It would be good to mix in-between story types. anyway let me know.**

**Oh. And can someone tell me of a program that I can use to make a fan pic of my Character and the other characters maybe? That would be awesome.**

_**It has been worth it to write this for sure. **_

_**Goodbye for now my friends, and as always have a nice day**_

* **The rafters are the only roof the training hall has. In the first movie you will see that above that you can see the 'Red sky at night' after po walks in and everything. the only thing is that the roof sides are about 6 feet high making it impossible for one person to be able to climb out. Thus the best choice was to use the lader on the other side even if there were 3 people. Because they used all their strength on pulling Nikoli up.**

****If you played a mario game you should know what wall kicking is.**

***** You could actually visuallise this scene better by remembering when Po got "Hammered" by the wolf boss. Except right after he said "I've got this one" he got hammered when he looked back. :D**


	6. A new name

Hello My Friends!

Here's the deal. I have about 30 minutes to write a 200 word review of reviews and 800 of story XD let's do this!

- BloodyCobra: Yes I could always use a hand with getting some evil ocs for later stories and maybe this one. :D Ah yes...words of wisdom from the mighty Cobra. Thanks my friend it really helps.

moving on to my only other chapter 5 reviewer...

- PirateHulkma: Yes you helped me get more words into my story with the other ocs. Thank you so much my friend!

You and Cobra and Pie are my best reviewers... not to mention my only ones :D

On with the story!

Disclaimer: When the bloody heck did I own dreamworks? Just keep your hands off my characters :D

Oh god i'm going to have to read the ending of my other story again XD oh wait now I remember.

**Your name is Zhikanu**

Once again A lone husky woke up on a infirmary bed...

"Zhikanu? Are you alright?" asked the nearby snake curled up on chest at the foot of the bed.

"Zhikanu?" slightly puzzled.

"Yes, that's your name" replied the snake.

"What am I and where am I?" asked a very confused dog.

"You're a Siberian Husky dog. You now live at the Jade palace because your parents died in a horrible fire." Informed Shifu

"Parents? I think I know what those are...maybe."

"You'll figure it out later. For now rest here in this bed some more until we get you or tell you otherwise."

"Ok..."

"Who are all of you?"

"I am Master Shifu. The small red panda said pointing to himself. Pointing at each alloted person he said. This is Masters Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Po, and Tigress."

"Tigress will be your master since she is familiar with your style of kung fu."

"Kung fu?"

"All will be explained when you are better"

**-A new identity-**

"Here's some lunch for you Whan." Viper said while slithering her way over to his bed from the double doors.

"Thank you I should be able to eat by myself this time Master Viper." Viper raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I'm _certain_ that i'll be able to now."

"Ok whatever you say." Replied the snake master grinning in the rememberance of last time.

"Burnt fur with soup smells so bad." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"oh umm... nothing I was just thinking out loud. She reasured with a smile. You sure you want to get up?" Viper questioned as he moved to get up after finishing his soup.

"I'm sure..."

Slowly getting up with little pain he walked in up and down the room in between all the other cots. "You looking good."

"Looking good?" he questioned turning back to her and lifting an eyebrow.

"Not that, I mean your cuts, bruises, and sprained legs" She quickly replied blushing.

"Sure..." he teased back, grinning.

"Well...you want to see the rest of the jade palace?"

"Your wish is my command." He replied mocking a bow, smiling."

"haha right..."

_**Some time later...**_

"And this is the hall of warriors...it contains a lot of artifacts and stuff."

"Sounds so interesting. Master Viper." He said while slightly rolling his eyes.

"yeah right, now over here...this is the training hall." They both opened the doors revealing a room full of motion."

"Everyone looked over from their places around the room."

"How's it going man?" a small figure asked him from among a field of alligator looking things.

"I'm feeling great...umm...Master Mantis?"

"You feel like sparing now that you're feeling better husky?" Tigress asked coldly. Stepping up to him in the process and crossing her arms

"Uh sure we can. oh umm... Master Tigress."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tigress?"

"Oh we can do it outside where he'll have some fresh air to fight with."

"Fine..." Viper wearily replied "But you better not break him. I just got him fixed." She commanded sternly.

"It's only sparing." Was the master's reply. 'Zhikanu' didn't like the evil grin she was giving them both.

"Alright let's go... I'll make sure you don't do anything to harsh." Viper said giving Tigress a glare.

"Oh i'll be good."

"Right..."

_**The fight that leads to injury...**_

_The two fighters lined up. One in anticipation one very intimidated._

"So the object is to get the other person down." Viper finished instructing Zhikanu as she walked over to the ring in front of the jade palace doors. 

"Sounds simple enough." Was the last reply she was given

"Alright, are you ready"

"I guess s...huuua, fmph, houmk." The Husky grunted in pain as Tigress had immediately set to work on beating the crap out of him. Finally getting tired of being punched he took a lot of hits but ended up knocking Tigress over, him laying on top crisscrossed with her.

"Wohoo I wo..huaaaaaaa" Letting down his guard to claim victory over his oponent. While getting up Tigress launched him with her legs missing the wall but he hit the big red doors. Rather he went throught them falling down the stairs.

"Tigress. He is going to be covered in blood by the time he gets to the bottom. You wait for him since he's your student."

"But I have to .."

"Not my problem!" Viper called back.

"Growl"

_A few hours later..._

"Ah...you finally made it" She said VERY coldly and almost offensively to the husky who just then opened the door.

"Glad you love me so much you waited for me." He failed trying trying to grin and ended up with a groutesque grin.

"What? I don..ugh just go to your room husky, you should be fine."

"wha...hmp..ever, you say. Master..."

Tigress watched as Zhikanu slowly shuffled his feet towards his new room that he was told about when he woke up a "Second" time on the infirmary bed. She noticed he seemed perfectly fine walking. The only things really damaged where his head and upper body sides, hands, etc.

"He can sure take a fall..." she mentally noted.

_**So she thought until the next morning**_

**Well thank you for reading my sixth chapter...the updated one of course...not the 357 word one XD**

**Bye for now my friends, and remember, have a nice day **


	7. A new weakness

**Hello My Friends!**

**What? WHAT! No reviews? you sons of goats. You boogers are a bunch of weasels. :P**

**I guess this leaves room for more story...not**

**I want you to visualize here what this empty space represents. **

**That space represents all the reply I usually type in there for someone reviewing. Now it's empty. BAD DOGS! :D**

**I just had to post right before everyone else did XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I own kfp? no...just me story and stuff**

**A new weakness...**

*Gong*

"Good morning master!" They all said in unison. Until they all noticed an empty door.

"Zhikanu?" Said his new master walking up to the door. Opening it, her eyes met with an empty bed. "He's gone!" Tigress informed grasping at the situation."

"He's probably just outside getting ready." Shifu replied. "Go look for him Master Tigress. Everyone else continue on with your morning routine."

_**Some time...later...very long time later...more like a couple of hours...**_

"Zhikanu when I find you i'll kick your butt all the way down the stairs and back up again." Stated Tigress out loud to herself. As she arrived at the peach tree. Seeing no one she decided to meditate under it. Master Oogway told her a long time ago that sitting down ditating would calm the meditators mind allowing it to think clearly.

While she was sitting down leaning against the tree a small drop of water stained her shoulder. Looking up she saw a husky holding onto the tree trunk looking at her in fear trembling knowing that she spotted him. "Zhikanu you get down here now! I've been looking for you for hours and I have missed most of my morning training if not all of it!"

"Come and get me if you want me!" He replied trying to get higher away from her.

"What are you hiding from me!" In reply he slowly climbed up farther as an angry Tigress made her way up the tree.

"Gotcha!" Tigress pulled Zhikanu's tail breaking the small twig of a branch he was on causing him to tumble down below. Landing in a giant heap wit a thud he quickly moved to run away getting up on all fours making it a few feet before being tackled by an even more angry Tigress.

"Why are you running Zhikanu? I am your master now so you must obey me." Her reply was a whimper coming from a head in the mud. Standing up and lifting him up to her level. She was a good foot taller than him leaving his feat dangleling a good few feet from the ground. Shaking him back in forth from her hold on his shoulders, "I demand an answer from you or i'll toss you over the cliff!"

"m'm lcoor dblin." He said starting to sniffel.

"Speak don't mumble at me!"

"You're black and white, those flowers are black and white. Everything is black and white. I'm color blind." Dropping him at the sudden realization. He was always color blind. Giving him amnesia had undon the blindness somehow...But...how? Then she realized, every great hit on his head from falling a long way would change his condition.

"I'll teach him how to land on his feet in any fall!" She thought to herself. "If he can, he will never have his amnesia changed again. Probably back to no amnesia which then they would have to watch him day and night..." Quickly picking him up by the scruff on the back of his neck she dangled him on her side keeping him from running away. As she walked down the

"It's time for you to train."

"NO! please just let me go."

"Why do you not want to train?"

"...growl..."

"Not good enough, come on" She said as they approached the entrance to the training hall. All the others were eating lunch at the moment leaving the training hall still like an unused pool of water.

"Now, We train."

"*sigh*" Was his reply as he went limp in her hold facing the training hall.


	8. We Have a New Enemy

**Hello My Friends!**

**I seem to have gotten one reply out of the 52 people monday and none out of 14 today. Oh well...it's just that the story will become better if I know that EVERYONE likes it. I'm actually amazed i'm even writing. I always thought I sucked at it. Maybe because I wrote stuff that wouldn't be 'embarassing' as my mind thought in writing class? hmm...**

**Anyway all honor goes to the Cobra dude for reviewing. Let's see... ah yes BloodyCobra...**

**- BloodyCobra: Busy? lol Aren't we all to busy to help one another? Keep up my friend with being awesome. :D **

**The breaking in of the OC? oh snap you just made me nevermind, just nevermind.**

**Ahh...the length of the story. I just typed a paragraph of excuses but screw it. I have no excuse. Padding it down with description? at least you all can. XD**

**Speel and gammer chsckling? Sure. I wanted a beta person but one who actually did KFP only or wrote some himself. Your description matches that of what I'm searching for. If you would like to you can co-author it. I think that's what you might like to do but you want to say it in a very humble and non in your face way. You can pad te story down while I just get my main quest whatever going. Consider yourself hired. I'll pay you in almond cookies. I'll be telling you a lot of stuff that you'll need to know about the story which no one else but me should know. Heck it probably is a good thing to before I forget some things.**

**I watched the tv series previews...My god the animation completely ruined my life. There's zero fur. It looks more like claymation and Po is a total a hole. For some reason I've gotten the Po hate mes after reading about 300 fanfictions**

**Disclaimer: Since when did I own a bloody animation company? geez, just hands off my stuff and suggestions from other people etc. I have no idea what I just wrote...**

**A New Enemy**

"Uhh..commander sir?" Squeeked a informant hiding behind the tent flap he was holding up.

"What is it my friend? Speak up! I'm not that ferocious looking am I?" she asked laughingly. After a few seconds of hesitation from the messenger she continued.."Don't answer the question, just tell me what you have..."

"We've received news that the last known husky has been transfered to a 'Jade Palace'."

"Ah, good, It has to be him. It just has to be him." She replied thinking about some news from long ago.

_"My lady...I have received some terrible gener, I mean your father has been." _

Blocking out the sudden memory she growled at the messenger, "Go! Tell the others to get ready and prepare to move out tomorrow."

**A Lesson in Defence**

"C'mon! you can do better than that can't you?" Taunted the female tiger as her opponent the husky, desperately tried to land a blow or at least cause her to use more than one hand. "You can't give up now. After all we still have the training hall to ourselves." She smiled at the memory.

_Zhikanu complained about having to train in front of everyone else. Master Shifu listened to the boy's concern and replied. "We'll go up to the Pool of Sacred Tears then." He looked at Tigress saying this and she nodded both of them knowing it was the best idea. A husky watched in horror as his last excuse failed. Ears falling back he quickly turned and ran down the big hall that was black and white to him only. Quickly caught of course by the female Tiger. Held up by the scruff of his neck again as Tigress proceeded to slowly walk out the palace, explaining all the techniques and training he was going to to with her. Shifu chuckled at the scene of those two as they made their way out the open doors._

She laughed as she now had the husky running from her as she slowly rampaged her way through the wooden gauntlets towards him. He, crawling, hopping on one foot avoiding and leaning left and right getting more or less hit a few times but mainly trying to get away from the now attacking and not defending Tigress. His arm and chest and leg told him that it is not an option to defend much less attack Tigress. Tigress laughed as the husky looked like a rabbit cornered rabbit as Tigress slowly approached him. He was hesitating over the flame pipes that Viper trained on but then decided that it was the lesser evil and made a run over it. He made it over just as the last pipe lit up his tail tip like a candle leaving him to try and put it out before he caught on fire or tigress getting him. Spinning around he finally put out his tail flame and was a safe distance from Tigress. He was very happy that Tigress had stopped chasing him. The later had stopped laughing at him hysterically.

"What's so funny."

"Your..haha.. trapped..hhahhahha" she laughed childeshly seeing that the husky didn't recognize his demise. Looking down he immediatly saw the hole that he stepped into at the same time. At the same time looking behind him he saw that he had spun his way near the left corner when trying to put his tail out. A sad puppy face looked up at Tigress as he noticed his foot was in the hole, he was in the corner, and Tigress was laughing at him less then five feet away. Leaving him trapped as planned by Tigress. Seeing that his puppy face only made Tigress laugh louder he quickly stopped that and just stared in fear as Tigress slowly approached.

"I think you should have just taken your chances fighting me puppy." She said while giving him her evil grin. "Because now we can have some fun." She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck again.

"Please! come on! Why do you love picking me up by my neck fur?"

ripping him out of the hole where his foot was, breaking the board and promptly receiving a scream from the husky. Walking along to a door at the side of the training hall she opened it revealing a bunch of training equipment meant for training the ones who don't want to train or won't cooperate.

"I love picking you up by the scruff because you don't like it and it's easier to carry you places since you won't cooperate."

"What's this room?"

"This is the bad room where I had to go once since I skipped out on training one day and Shifu personally trained me."

Zhikanu whimpered as she lowered him to the ground, strapping him to the wall leaving him unable to move except for his arms.

"This is the one that trains the..victim to defend himself." she said getting ready to unleash some punches on him. Zhikanu just slowly raised his arms in a x position over his face.

**The Pool of Sacred Tears...**

"Are you sure it was a good idea Master to leave them by themselves?" A worried Viper questioned.

"I think they're alright. Tigress seems to be the perfect trainer for Zhikanu or Nikoli since he can't hear us here."

Hearing a small help me! echoing among the mountains he turned around squinting into the distants, but regarded it as nothing.

**There we go my friends! This was the most humorous chapter I ever have done and I think it's my favorite so far.**

**I finally have been able to get the funny master student relationship to Tigress and Nikoli/Zhikanu.**

**I'll be in contact with you later Cobra**

**Goodbye My Friends.**

**And remember, have a nice day. **


	9. A Kung Fu learner

Hello my friends!

Sorry I haven't been fanficing as I am supposed to. I went into Minecraft and Battlefield2 playing mode leaving everyone without the next chapter for about 3 days. Many apologies.

I see I have recieved reviews from 2 of my best reviewers/helpers

BloodyCobra - Thanks for the help. My story? yes I was just seeing whether or not you were humbly asking to co-author or something. Next chapter I'll PM you or something jsut tell me in the review. Maybe I could E-mail and just at tach the file? Either way next chapter you'll be adding on and stuff etc. Steam or MSN? I wish. Overprotecting parents maybe :D UK? I play Minecraft with people in Denmark. They are 7 hours ahead so anytime in the morning on weekends I'm available otherwise I hope you don't mind being up from 8-9 o'clock because that would be 1:00 for me which would work best on weekdays. No problem. The this next chapter is going to be a filler. Anyways...

piratehulkma - HAHA, yes it was kind of an ending that I thought of while typing to get in the forced kung fu teaching going. It was either take the hits till he dies or try to block them. :D My story not yours. :P Yeah I'm mainly talking about the OTHER 61+ people (last time i checked) who havn't reviewed. I don't think all the foreigners like my story. They only read the first chapter (Phillipines, Israel, Australia, Germany. Austria maybe?) anyways sorry if you were appart of that list and have read all the chapters but...whatever don't take offence :D

Disclaimer: ...

Without anymore junk thrown in then needed here we go.

A Testing of His Skills

"You need to work on that hit a little bit." A female voice commented as Zhikanu finally landed a one out of a million hits on her. Stepping back a few steps to avoid Tigress' leg swing Zhikanu replied

"Not as bad as that kick."

"Really?" She asked.

he Let down his guard...

"Yeah, you could use some wor oooooomph!" was his last sound as Tigress landed a double paw strike on his chest leaving him curled up on the ground like he was sleeping but was visibly in pain.

"Need a hand?" Tigress grinned at him.

Trying to put some room in between him and Tigress he used his feet to propel himself forwawrd, but ended up turning in circles. While doing so he answered "Last thing...I... need you...to do...is...cough...have your hands...near me..." He stopped finally giving up. Well you ready to do some more? they're still gone on their mission to the other valley.

"I think I'll pass." Crawling over to the nearby mat that was to soften the landing of some unfortuanate so he promptly curled up head on tail. Giving out a slight yawn and closing his eyes he went to sleep.

Tigress watching the whole scene examined a few things. Thinking to herself as she observed. "His muscles are getting fitter he could use some work on getting more powerful on those punches. His cloths need to be replaced." She thought last as she now noticed that he had been wearing the same pair of cloths for the past month.

"You have been wearing the same pair of cloths for a month?" Tigress said raising a brow. Only receiving a "I'm not listening" grunt in reply.

"I thought so. Let's see...no one here has the same size as you so as Viper said I need to practice more...feminine skills." She finished getting the last word out with a sour look on her face.

"it's fine, I won't tell Shifu you went shopping." He mumbled out Partially asleep.

"That's the thing though we're shopping for you so you need to come. Po has some money stashed under his floorboard so alls we need to do is find the right cloths."

"*snore*"

"Right.." She left the special training hall and walked up the narrow stone path leading to the barracks retrieve the money. Entering Po's room she saw that as usual...it was a total mess. Flipping and tossing some junk, boxes, and fan gifts she finally made a hole through the junk reaching the floorboard. Popping it open with ease she drew a few hundred gold coins out of the many that he had from selling toys and stuff. Replacing the board and scooting some stuff on top to kinda make it look like no one was there she left his room. Walking all the way back to the training hall from the baracks she found Zhikanu not there. After looking everywhere she stood still hands on hips. Looking up she saw him curled up sleeping on the main rafter. Picking up some throwing discs from the stack next to the wall she took the two discs and threw both at the same time striking the poor sleeping husky off the rafter and into the air. Swiftly remembering some of his training Zhikanu managed to land on his feet. Trying to look menacingly he held out his paws each finger/toe spread out. Turning around with his back hunched he looked at Tigress. Correction more like at her knees due to his height and the hunching of back doesn't really help since it caused him to look more down.

"My eyes are up here." Tigress commented giving him a sotne face. Breaking down laughing at his figure giving in to the fact that his was a foot short of her. "C'mon don't give me those puppy eyes, they make me want to cry." Tigress teased. Suddenly realizing his mistake he turned around blushing.

"Come on lets go...Now!" Tigress helped as he seemed rather distraught with going. Caught off guard by the roar he gave a little jump and made a run for the door.

**Only a Little Shopping**

There were many people on the street. Bartering, selling, and buying. Shadows stretched over from the mountains guarding the valley. Many people were in the shops buying, selling or wishing they could have this or that. Two very different subjects were having a hard time finding a shirt.

"I've showed you about every shirt in China and I still can't find anything that you like!" A tiger shouted at the nearby husky who was near a table loaded with cloths. Tigress walking over, towered over him. "You don't like anythi, aha! what's this?" She raised an eyebrow as she spotted the bottom of a brown shirt in his hand out of the corner of her eye. The rest of it was buried under a load of other shirts. Heaving the pile off a ray of light coming from the tree that was blocking the sun was cast upon a brown shirt that, "..looks just like my shirt!" Tigress commented noticing all the same patterns. "You like this one?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him while questioning. Giving a quick nod she pointed out a pile. "Those are all the colors that have the same pattern as the one you have. What about the black, red, yellow, and...here's a blue. Her person she was in charge of nodded, affirming he was alright with those. She also pulled out some purple, pink, orange, and others but he was quick to deny those colors. Particularly he was rather afraid of the orange. "Alright go over to the pants while I pay for these."

He pulled out some matching colors **all** with red sashes. "Alright you got those? let's go." she said moving over to the cashier. "Alright here's these hey husky give me the,,, where'd he go?" The lady pig pointed Master Tigress to a figure gazing entranced at a brown cloak. "Okay take these." She shoved the other pants onto Zhikanu along with the shirts causing him to go off alance quite a bit. Quickly she grabbed a brown cloak a black one. and they were off to the cashier. Both quite satisfied that they were done. While she paid Tigress ordered the husky to change, dump his old cloths and go to the nearby noodle resteraunt to get some noodle soup.

Donning the brown set of cloths he put the brown cloak on concealing most of him. Proceeding out of the bamboo stall he went outside to the aly chucked his old worn cloths and then proceeded to the door of the building.

"Welcome to Dragon Warrior and Tofu!" shouted a cheary goose as he pulled in his next customer. Going behind the counter the goose stepped up to it and prepare some onions and such for their death while his customer looked on and also was looking at the bamboo sign with the many spices and such a printed carefully on the paper.

"How about some noodle soup?" Mr. Ping asked kinda giving a hint towards stumped husky. Looking down he nodded while holding up two fingers. The goose nodded in reply thinking that another person particularly another husky was going to be present. Zhikanu proceeded to make himself at home on the table he had taken. He looked rather menacing under the cloak but the cloaked figure entering knew otherwise. "Hello Zhikanu." The black cloaked figure stated.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Zhikanu asked freaked out.

"Because it's me." Replied the figure pulling off her hood revealing a face that was...

**Well hello :D**

**Intrigue! Adventure! He could this figure possibly be?**

**Anyways thank you for waiting so long but as I said I was having a gaming strike**

**I hope you injoyed it. Please Review new people who won't review :D It means more than all the money in the world to me.**

**As always, have a nice day.**

**(Sorry FPSRussian but I love that sentence)**


	10. A Old friend in a New World

**Hello my friends!**

**This is your runaway author who has now decided to continue the story after being such a butt for a long time. Anyway, after I finally forgive myself let's get to reviewing my two dedicated reviewer's reviews.**

**first one's first...**

**piratehulkma - Poor you lol. Stop writing? XD I feel so bad now. You said that right as I basically mutinied on writing. You know who it is? I myself am still trying to figure it out. I think up the story while writing. lol! Yeah i'll continue as I atleast have you and Cobra for dedicated readers, suppliers of characters, and betaing which isn't working out that well XD**

**BloodyCobra - hello my friend. I changed Nikoli's name? Yes I did...kind of. What happens is he got amnessia from the fall from the rafters when they were trying to escape. Seeing that they could use it to their advantage Shifu basically came up with a new id papers and all (in a manner of speaking. They didn't have papers that much if i'm correct) Waking up Nikoli didn't know anything except what his body knew in movements and fighting. Thus he was a totally new person. They just had to make sure he never hit his head again making him lose his amnesia and then he would escape or something. :D Yeah, everyone in the UK who has a computer stays up till midnight. lol Anyway you will not be able to beta this story because I don't have your email and right now I think any hopes of me betaing or having a beta went down the tubes. So right now is kinda ify for beta**

**What's hilarious that part that I ended with, I just came up with three charecters that could do the part. My first Idea was Tigress but that would be way ooc my second is competing with the third. 2nd being the wolf dudette or husky enemy...something. I forgot XD. Number three is Hikanu which would make sense and would get the project I wanted done done. Anyways in between this sentence and the last I just came up with the main story for this chapter...don't ask how I write, I couldn't help you on that one. I also am having to look up the names of hulkma's two suggested characters again XD it's Uten and something else...Hikanu I think? Nikoli's "name" was based off of it. (the name Shifu gave Nikoli when he woke up. etc.)**

**Anyway chaps here's the part you've been waiting for! the disownership thingy**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Oh. That's what happened to them.**

"Quickly Hikanu! We must lose them!" A smalll geko (or is it a lizard? :D) shouted into the brown fox's ear as the wolves gained on them.

"I think *huff* I am the one *huff* doing the running so *huff* stop complaining."

"We're almost there! there's the valley, again." Reaching the edge of the forest they they turned around while exiting. The wolf bandits stopped at the edge while their victems walked away like nothing happen in the field leading to the valley.

**An Old Friend in a New World**

"There's Nikoli in the noodle/tofu shop!" Uten said as he jumped back onto his friend's shoulder.

"Who's that in the cloak talking to him?" She pointed out the cloaked figure near him.

"My guess is that he's found a new 'friend' heheh. Looks like she beat you to him Hikanu." The geko joked (or lizard)

"Yeah right." Giving her shoulder a quick jerk forwards causing him to graple with the cloak she had on.

"hey hey hey! I was only joking!" Uten apoligized kind of while getting back on his place.

Whoever she is she's getting up and lea..." At that moment a person with a load of cloths ran into Hikanu and at that same moment the cloaked figure lunged with a syringe at Nikoli. His face told surprise and dismay at being injected with the fluid. Almost immediately his body went limp slouching him in the chair. The figure put her arm around supporting him as he 'walked' away explaining to the worried goose that her friend is allergic and something another.

Hikanu picked herself up out of the middle of a ton of cloths standing up to see and angry Tigress. Uten slithered up onto Hikanu's shoulder also seeing the face of a surprised yet cold face of an angry Tigress. Uten pointed to the two retreating figures both Hikanu and Tigress grasping the situation immediatly set out to get their friend out of that mess. Tripping Tigress Hikanu rushed forwards to Nikoli as he was carried along the street on the way to the edge of the valley.

All of them made it to the middle of a field before they caught up to Nikoli's kidnapper. Setting Nikoli on the ground sense she saw that it was no use running further the cloaked figure turned around pulling down her hood revealed a face similar to Nikoli's but redish, brown instead of black markings.

"Varvara?" Questioned Hikanu raising an eyebrow. Said person crossed her arms smiling. Rushing up Hikanu gave a hug. "You were dead I thought?"

"No not really just gathering inforamtion." At that last word Uten perked up crawling onto Nikoli's older sister's shoulder he asked "What sort of...information?"

"Just like always. Uten the spy." teased Varvara

"ahem." Tigress walked up crossing her arms. 

"oh yes, Varvara meet Tigress. We will need to get rid of her. She's not along for the ride."

"Yes, I noticed that Nikoli didn't recognize me. I...distracted him until I learned all that I needed from him."

"I'm sorry kids but the fun's over I need to take Zhikanu back to the palace until he can...yeah and I need you all to follow me."

"Really?" Asked Varvara while pulling back her cloak revealing her entire body overed with throwing knives and a sword on either side. At that same time Nikoli/Zhikanu woke up from the ground standing up. behind all of them facing the other direction. "oh hell."

**Thank you all for patiently waiting for the shortest chapter ever not to mention the longest time to make one. It probably killed you. I also pulled somewhat of a fake off if you read that terrible, massive paragraph after the review answering. All three of my choices never mentioned his sister aka the husky in the picture of his home. in like chapter two or three.**

**Anyway I'll try to update soon so goodbye.**

**And have a nice day**


End file.
